


Inside the mind of the new Colossal titan

by homosexualspawnofsatan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other, titan armin arlert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualspawnofsatan/pseuds/homosexualspawnofsatan
Summary: Armin's own thoughts and self doubts after becoming the colossal titan





	Inside the mind of the new Colossal titan

**Author's Note:**

> How will Armin deal with being the Colossal titan? And oh my god I actually got a submission done on time for Armin Arlert tribute week.

Here he was now. Armin Arlert, the Colossal titan. He had just devoured Bertholdt after the battle in  Shiganshina, it some how saved his life. Now he had the enormous power of allegedly the most powerful class of titan at his own disposal. Never having had any power before, this was an experience, and not necessarily a good one. The power at his hands had killed many. Armin walked alone late that night, his shoulders slumped, head hung, and his feet dragged. No one else was awake, completely alone with his thoughts, the way that used to feel so good. Now, the silence seemed like a stranger as opposed to an old friend.

 _"I cannot believe this, I am the Colossal titan...and what Bertholdt went through, I can't imagine anything worse. And the guilt, how did he do it? How did he survive the guilt of knowing he was the reason so many had perished? I can barley stand the second hand memories, I would not be able to handle it myself."_ The words echoed throughout his head. Nothing was the same. Knowing what he now knew, that meant his world was not the same. He could not simply blame Bertholdt for what he did, he had no way of doing so.  The whole situation, the complexity of it, there was no simple way to point a finger. It had been going since long, long before his own conception.

 

 _"I cannot possibly handle this pressure. The titan's power is too great, and I am not Eren. He is better suited for this type of pressure. He can be a hero if he wants too. He can save all of us. He has a power no one else does, me, I am just some tactician who just has the power of a monster at my control. A power that my own people hate. Nothing can help me make up for this. My dream...it has become so grossly destroyed...."_ Of course that was just the price he had to pay to be of some used to his people. A smaller dream fulfilled within a bigger goal, being of some help to his friends, now was the time to accomplish that.

 _"I guess only time will tell if  I am to be of any use....or if this power has been wasted on a no name no one."_  With a decision made, the trek to bed was easy.


End file.
